Ciclo del odio
by PSINess1
Summary: Una historia de un ciclo con el odio de corona... (Basado en el juego original de PC y fanmades)


**Bien... Aqui tengo un fic sobre un tema que me deja muuuuy pensativo...**

**Siento que nadie leerá nunca pero creo que debo sacarme esto pero... no se, esto lo puedo describir como... ¿Emotivo?**

_**ACLARACIONES: Algunos personajes son de los fanmades de Corpse Party**_

_**DICLAMER: Corpse Party y NINGUNO de sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**_

**Ciclo del odio**

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó en una tarde lluviosa después de clases. Una chica se quedo viendo como las gotas golpeaban la ventana. Una chica que era muy distante de las demas personas...<p>

Sachiko...

Para su sorpresa, su profesor la encontró y hablo con ella, para desgracia de aquella joven, este abuso de ella, y furiosa, lo amenazo, aunque al final callo de las escaleras y muriendo al instante. Aterrado, el profesor y el director ocultaron el cuerpo bajo la escuela. Consumida por la ira y el rencor, creo una versión de esta escuela, de la cual se volvió la verdugo sin escrúpulos. Matando a docenas de personas. Comenzando de esa forma _El Ciclo del Odio. _

Poco después su historia se expandió por la escuela real y algunas de sus victimas fueron entre ellas, 2 hermanas.

Kaori y Shiho...

Ellas intentaron sobrevivir, pero en el camino, la hermana menor murió. Y al momento en que la otra pudo escapar, el espíritu de su fallecida hermana la ayudo a salir. Cuando escapo, comenzó a seguir viviendo aun con el dolor de su perdida...

...

Años después, en otro día lluvioso, 5 amigos se metieron en esta escuela. Estos lucharon con uñas y dientes. Pero por desgracia, 2 de ellas cayeron en su camino por salir...

Ayumi...

Naomi...

Con el tiempo supieron de la historia de Sachiko. Y se plantearon la misión de ayudar a su espíritu. Lucharon contra su misma maldad...

Pero al final ganaron, salvando a la joven...

Pero la escuela impidió que otra escapara llevándose su vida...

Yuka...

La niña, triste y sola, asesino a otro para acompañarla en su pesar. Su hermano...

Satoshi...

Y al final de la noche, solo 1 quedo...

Yoshiki...

Deprimido al perder a todos. Se volvió un lobo solitario... Hasta que una chica, intento hacer que su felicidad volviera a vivir...

Sayako...

Paso un tiempo y era algo pleno dejando el pasado atras. Pero el espíritu de uno de sus amigos, celosa de que el viviera intento matarlo, pero...

Yoshiki sobrevivió a cambio de otra vida.

Los años pasaron y el joven alumno aun atormentado por la culpa, paso a ser un maestro, entre sus alumnos se encontraba alguien que le recordó a una vieja amiga...

Akari...

En otro día lluvioso la encontró. Pero finalmente los 2 fueron arrastrados a aquel infierno. Yoshiki, consciente de la situación se propuso a proteger a su estudiante...

En el camino la joven fue sabiendo mas del trágico pasado de su profesor...

Ademas, fue encontrándose con sus difuntos amigos, intentando librarlo de la culpa que el solo cargaba. Y también descubriendo que la joven Sayako, fue llevada a la escuela maldita, tomando el lugar de la antigua asesina.

En cierto punto, Akari descubrió la historia completa y también fue la ultima en levantar esa estaca que su maestro tenia clavada.

...

Al final, encontraron a la asesina, acumulando el odio de los espíritus que murieron en el colegio. Ella y Yoshiki (aliado al poder de sus amigos caídos) lucharon en un combate para romper ese ciclo lleno de odio...

Ella fue derrotada y así, fue salvada su alma...

Pero el también callo al final. Mas no solo, porque sus amigos lo acompañaron en sus últimos momentos.

La pequeña Akari, aun con vida, se las arreglo para intentar escapar del asesino de Ayumi, siendo apoyada por la escasa bondad que quedaba en el viejo instituto...

No mires atrás...

Fueron las palabras que se le mencionaron al momento de ir a la luz que la llevaría a su mundo. Una falsa Ayumi intento hacerla caer en tentación, desobedeciendo esa condición que le pusieron...

...

Y entonces...

...

El espíritu de Yoshiki le impide dar la vuelta y continúa su camino a casa, siguiendo adelante e impidiendo que continuara ese dichoso...

Ciclo del odio


End file.
